The invention relates to a clutch drive control system and particularly to a control system for a clutch arranged in the torque transmission path between an engine and a gear transmission of a motor vehicle, which is releasable and engageable by means of a controllable drive device, wherein the release operation of the drive device is controllable by means of a free-wheel control switch.
In German Patent Application No. P 30 28 250 an automatic actuating device for a motor vehicle clutch is described. The actuating device responds to control of a manually actuatable free-wheel control switch and releases the clutch when the accelerator pedal is in the idling position. In this way the fuel consumption can be reduced. In some driving situations, for example in driving downhill, the brake effect of the engine is however desired. In the automatic actuating device as described the free-wheeling function must be switched off manually by means of the free-wheel control switch for this purpose. The operation of the control switch distracts the driver from what is happening in traffic and the advantage of fuel-saving is lost by switching off of the free-wheel function.
The invention is directed toward providing a control system for a motor vehicle clutch releasable in free-wheel operation, which simplifies the actuation required according to the driving situation.